


Holiday Challenge: 2016

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

Last year I wrote a holiday story every day from December 1 to 25. This is a mix of fandoms.


	2. Steve Rogers

The light was bright, it’s that early morning light that makes you groan softly before burrowing down into your pillows even more. His warm body is stretched out next to yours. You know it’s early. Steve is always up before the sun and out running with Bucky, you’re confused why isn’t he out running? You roll over and look at him as he sleeps, his face is relaxed and he doesn’t look the 26 years of age his body is frozen at. He doesn’t look like the world is resting on his shoulders and you can’t help but smile softly. You gently slide your fingers across his cheek only to have his hand stop yours from leaving his face.   
“You’re up early.” He murmurs, his voice rough with sleep. His eyes open and you’re struck by how beautiful they are, blue with flicks of green that you could get lost in for days.   
“You’re asleep late. No run with Bucky?”  
“On Christmas?” You’d honestly forgotten, it was Christmas.   
“Oh my god!” You cry scrambling out of bed. Your feet hit the cold floor and you hiss in surprise before you shove your feet into your slippers. Steve laughs at you from his spot in bed. “Get up! I can’t wait for you to see what I got you!” You say excitedly as you pull your robe on.   
“Alright. Alright.” He says rolling out of bed with a smile. You grab his hand and hurry him through your apartment to the living room where your small, fake tree stands. Tony had a huge one out in the main room, a live, 20 foot tree but you’d wanted to celebrate your first Christmas with Steve with just Steve before you join the rest of the team. You’d gotten him a modified Fitbit. It looks like a normal watch, he likes the analog kind, but it also has some awesome features. Heart rate, oxygen levels, body temperature, he could text from it and it gave him a real time map. Tony had helped you work out some of the kinks but you’d mostly built it yourself.   
“Doll. This is incredibly.” Steve says, he straps it on immediately then stands. “Stay here.” He tells you with a smile. You give him a confused look but do as he asks. He leaves into the main part of the tower but comes back only a few minutes later. He’s carrying a box and it looks like whatever is inside is sliding around. He sets the box in your lap with a smile then to your surprise the top of the box pops up. You catch a glimpse of a nose before the top falls back down and you pull it off slowly. Your eyes meet a pair of brown ones and suddenly a loud thumping comes from the box, it wiggles too as the puppy inside tries to clamor out and meet you.   
“Oh my god Steve!” You whisper excitedly. “Is she really mine?” You ask pulling the lab, pit bull mix out of the box and into your lap.   
“She is. And she needs a name.” He tells you with a smile.   
“How about Luna?” You ask stroking the white spot in her forehead.   
“I like it.” Steve tells you giving the puppy an affectionate rub.   
“Thank you Steve.” You say letting the puppy down. She’s more than a little interested in the bow that’s fallen off her box. You take it from her when she starts to chew on it.   
“Let me go grab the toys and treats I bought already.” He says going to the bedroom door. He comes out with a large box and sets it down on the couch. You can’t help the laugh that slips out of your mouth when you see how many toys he’s bought. “What?” He asks defensively, “I didn’t know what she’d like.”  
“Let’s try the Kong.” You tell him pulling it out of the box. You tease Luna with it for a second to get her attention then toss the toy and watch as it bounces wildly. The puppy sliding around after it. “Thank you.” You hum again before pressing a kiss to his lips.   
“Merry Christmas Doll.” He mutters against your lips.   
“Merry Christmas.”


	3. Bucky Barnes

“I wish I had a real tree.” You sigh softly to yourself looking at the small white tree, the colorful lights built in. The limbs are plastic and bend awkwardly, but you couldn’t get a real tree up the stairs and into the room. Your door is open, letting the rest of the team know that you’re home and anyone is welcome to come visit.

“Hiya doll.” You glance over your shoulder at Bucky who's got one arm crossed over the other on his chest and is leaning against the door frame. He’s got on a dark blue workout shirt that clings to just the right places and his hair is tied back in a little tail.

“Hi Buck.”

“Nice tree.” He smiles, nodding at the white monster in the corner of your room.

“I really wanted a real one but I couldn’t get one all the way up here by myself.” You tell him with a sad smile, as you place another ornament onto one of the fake branches.

“It really does look good doll.” He says his voice closer to you. You glance over your shoulder at him and shoot him a small smile. “I like that it’s right in the window.”

“Yea. My parents always put our tree in the window. To spread the holiday cheer. Or at least that’s why my dad said he did it. I think it was more so he could show off our giant tree.” You tell him with a sad smile, the holidays were always hard without your parents.

“I can tell you’ve got decoratin’ experience.” He teases throwing an arm casually over your shoulders. Every place he touches you seems to come even more alive, it’s like you stuck your finger in an outlet.

“Thanks Buck.” You whisper the tears pricking at your eyes. It’s only been two years to the day since your parents had died, that unbearable ache had dissipated to a dull throb but every now and then it came roaring back to your attention.

“Hey doll.” He coos noticing the tear running down your cheek. He swipes at it with his thumb then takes your face gently in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

“I miss them so much.” You whisper, not trusting your voice to hold.

“Oh doll. I’m so sorry.” He murmurs wrapping his arms around you. You bury your face in his chest and try to keep the tears at bay.

“Tell me it gets easier.” You mutter against him.

“It gets easier.” He says, his voice rumbling through you. You stay wrapped in his arms for a few more minutes before with a gentle squeeze you let him go.

“Thanks Bucky.” You mutter looking down at your feet. One of his fingers tilts your chin up so your eyes meet his and your breath is practically knocked from you the look on his face is so tender.

“Anytime doll. I’m always here for you okay?” You nod then raise up onto your toes and press a kiss to his cheek. He looks down at you in surprise before a smile tugs at his lips.

“Will you, will you stay with me tonight?” You ask him, your cheeks heating at the request. You just really don’t want to be alone tonight.

“Of course.” He agrees without hesitation. You close your bedroom door and lock it, more a force of habit than anything, you crawl into bed first as Bucky is unlacing his shoes. He slides next to you after clicking off the lamp on his side of the bed. His metal arm is heavy when he drapes it across your waist, his body flush against yours. “This okay?” He whispers.

“More than.” You whisper back holding tightly to the back of the metal hand with your top one. You fall asleep faster than you’d have thought. The next morning you wake alone. You’re disappointed for a moment but you couldn’t expect him to stay curled up with you forever. Sitting up you look at your tree in the corner and tears fill your eyes as your mouth drops open. Instead of the white monster that had been there the night before there’s a beautiful, live green tree. The lights are on it as well as a star on top, which you hadn’t been able to reach, and a note. You scramble out of bed and notice his untidy, heavy handed scrawl.

_**Sorry I couldn’t stay until you woke up. Had a mission to get to. I hope you like your tree. I could carry it up by myself.** _

_**Merry Christmas Doll.** _

_**Bucky** _

Merry Christmas Bucky Barnes. You sweet, wonderful man.


	4. Aaron Hotchner

“How about this one?” You ask for what feels like the twentieth time.   
“It’s funny on the top.” Jack insists, you cup your hands and cover your mouth and nose. The wind is cold and you’ve been wandering through trees for nearly a half hour now. He disappears from view and you make your way toward where he’s vanished. You follow him for a few more minutes until he zips around another tree and you loose sight of him again.   
“I found one!” His voice calls from your left, you hurry over, looking for his dad while you do so. Not seeing Aaron, you make your way toward his son.   
“Oh Jack! You picked the perfect tree.” You tell the little boy with a squeeze, your breath causing little puffs in cold air. The snow crunches beneath your feet as you circle the tree. “I’m so glad you came with me to find my tree this year.” When you’d found out that Aaron and Jack had a fake tree, Aaron’s apartment being too small for a real one, you had insisted that your boyfriend and his son come pick out your tree with you. “Now where is your dad with the saw?”  
“Daddy?” Jack calls putting his smaller hand in yours, at seven he’s still willing to hold your hand in public. You’ll take the time you’ve got to hold his hand.   
“Ho ho ho!” Aaron says coming up from behind you.   
“Daddy!” Jack laughs letting go of your hand, a small giggle escapes your lips. He’s managed to find a Santa hat and is wearing it instead of the black hat he’d been wearing before.   
“Where in the world did you find that?” You say, a broad smile on your face.   
“Same place I found this.” He grins pulling a sprig of mistletoe from behind his back and dangles it over your head. You laugh as you take his face in your hands and kiss him soundly.   
“Ew!” Jack squeals causing you and Aaron to laugh.   
“So Jack, I hear you found a tree.” Aaron says keeping one arm wrapped around your waist. His extra body heat welcome in the cold winter air.   
“I did.” The little boy says proudly before pointing it out to his father.   
“That is a good one.” Aaron agrees. “Can you throw down that blanket?” He asks nodding at the blanket you’ve got wrapped around your shoulders, he picks up the saw and looks at you expectantly.   
“I can cut it down Aaron.” He shoots you an annoyed look, “What? It is my tree.”  
“Sweetheart, I can cut down the tree for you.” You sigh and unwrap the blanket from your shoulders and place it on the ground. “Besides if you cut it down you might get wet and you’re already freezing.”   
“Oh. Good point.” You concede and he chuckles as he smooths down the blanket then disappears under the tree.   
Ten minutes later you’re helping him tie the wrapped tree to the top of his SUV.   
“Thanks for letting him pick out your tree.” Aaron says coming around the back of his truck as you hop down from the running board.   
“Of course. He did a good job, it’s going to look beautiful.”  
“Mm.” He hums before wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you again. His lips against yours warms you all the way to your frozen toes.   
“You guys are gonna help decorate right?”   
“Are you providing the hot chocolate and cookies?”  
“But of course Mr. Hotchner.” You tell him before kissing him again, then heading for the passenger side of his SUV.   
“Ready to do some decorating Jack?” Aaron asks.   
“Yea!”   
You laugh softly as the three of you start back toward your house. Christmas time is so much more fun with a kid in your life.


	5. Jethro Gibbs

“Didn’t you have a wooden Nativity scene over here for the holidays last year?” The silver haired regular, Jethro Gibbs, asks. He’s got these blue eyes that notice everything, they seem to see right through you and over the past year and a half you’ve learned not to lie to him. He always knows.   
“Oh. My ex has it. He won’t give it back, so I’m saving for a new one.”  
“Saving?” He’s a man of few words, but he’s always kind to you.   
“Yea, the Nativity set isn’t cheap. They’re all hand carved so none are exactly the same.”   
“Who makes them?”  
“Willow Tree. My mom has the same set. Gave me my first Wiseman.” You say glancing over at the empty space sadly. You know you’re not going to see it again, Tyler isn’t the kind to let you have anything you really wanted back when he didn’t have what he wanted. You.   
“Name.”  
“What?”  
“I want his name.”  
“Why?” He sighs and you bite your bottom lip. Those blue eyes piercing into your soul.   
“Tyler Grisham.” He nods, tucks a few dollars into the tip jar and makes his way out of the coffee shop.   
You don’t see him for a few days and you’re a little worried about him, not that you don’t think that Jethro can handle himself. He moves with an air of confidence and with the military haircut you know he was trained as something.   
One week later he comes into the coffee shop again. He’s carrying a box that he places on the counter as you pour his coffee into one of your to-go cups.   
“Jethro.” You breathe with a small smile on your face. “You’re alright.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” He sounds surprised.   
“I told you my jerk of an ex’s name. You seemed like you were going to go pay him a visit. Unfortunately I know now what kind of man he is.”  
“Didn’t think I could handle myself?” He asks with a small smirk.   
“No, I do. I just, okay I was a little worried.” You admit softly. “What’s this?” You ask changing the subject and tapping the top of the box gently.   
“For you.” He admits softly handing over the money he owes.   
“For me?” You’re surprised. You wouldn’t have expected him to ever bring you anything. He nods and you open the box.   
“How?” You breathe, inside the box is the wiseman your mom gave you along with the rest of the set, carved and painted. They’re not quite the same but you can tell a lot of time was put into these.   
“I’m sorry I couldn’t get all the pieces back. He lit them on fire.”  
“You didn’t have to do this.” You can tell that they’re handmade. You’re almost positive that they were made, not by the people at Willow Tree but instead by him.   
“I know.”  
“Thank you.” You give his hand a squeeze and pass him back his money.   
“No. That was a gift.” He tells you softly, putting his money back on the counter. You bring his cup around to him and before he can take it you give him a tight hug.   
“Thank you Jethro.”  
“Gibbs. Call me Gibbs.”  
“My bad.” He chuckles and you give him his coffee. “Seriously. Thank you. For trying to get the whole set back, for rescuing this guy and for making me these ones.”   
“Yup.” You can tell that he’s embarrassed and you don’t want to push it. You give him a quick kiss on the cheek then go back to the other side of the counter. He smiles softly then glances back at you before leaving.


	6. Barry Allen

“Hey Barry!” You call dropping your bag onto the floor, it thuds loudly and books shift.   
“Hey!” He comes zipping into the room stopping suddenly in front of you. “You look beautiful today.”   
"You are much too good to me Barry Allen.” You tell him with a smile before wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him softly.   
"Nah.” He grins that adorable boyish grin of his down at you before kissing your nose. “I got you something today.”   
"You did?”   
"I did. I know how much you love eggnog and I thought, since you’ve got so much studying to do that it might be nice if you had some. The non-alcoholic kind of course.”   
"Barry. That’s so sweet thank you. One more test and I’m done.”   
"Then we can have alcoholic eggnog!” Barry says with a grin down at you.   
"Or just alcohol.” You counter and he laughs, squeezing you gently while he does.   
"That works too. We’ll go out and celebrate with Cisco, Caitlin and Iris.”   
“And Wally.”   
“And Wally.” He agrees, “Now get some studying done and I’ll get you that eggnog.”   
"Yes sir.” You give him a jaunty salute and wink at him as you head back to the chair you’d dumped your bag by.   
He’s got the eggnog to you before you’d even opened your book, he places a swift kiss on the top of your head the zips over to the chalkboard he’d been working at before you’d come in. You’re halfway through the page when you take a sip of the eggnog. It hits your tongue and you sputter, coughing slightly as you force the beverage down your throat.   
"You okay?”   
"Babe. This is not eggnog.”   
"What?”   
"I don’t know what it is but it’s not eggnog.” You tell him popping a peppermint candy into your mouth.   
"The container says eggnog.” He says showing you the boxed liquid. The box does say eggnog on it but it doesn’t look right compared to the kind you normally get.   
"Can I see it?” You ask holding out a hand for the container.   
"Here.” He slips it into your hand and after just a glance you have to bite the inside of your cheek to keep the laughter at bay. “What?” Barry asks looking down at you in confusion. A small giggle escapes you and the dam breaks causing you to break down in a fit of laughter. “Come on! What’s so funny?” Barry prompts trying to sound annoyed but you can hear the smile in his voice.   
"Barry.” You say calming yourself down,   
"This is a soy nog. A non-dairy eggnog substitute. That means there’s also no real eggs in this, it’s fake egg, soy milk eggnog.” You explain, the smile still stretched across your face.   
"Oh man.” Barry groans slapping his forehead lightly.   
"It’s okay babe. It’s the thought that counts.” You tell him pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
“Are you going to be able to drink that?”   
“Not a chance in hell.”   
“I’ll go get another one. The real kind.” He promises. He kisses you quickly before heading out the door only to come zipping back into the doorway a second later. You look up from your phone at him in surprise, “What are the chances you’re not going to tell Cisco about this?”   
"Um,”   
“Too late?”   
“Sorry Flash. This time you were just a bit too slow.”


	7. Steve Rogers

You lived for the mild chaos that was the Avengers tower. With different teams coming in and out of the tower at all times of the day you had to enjoy the chaos in order to live here. It’s nearly Christmas and with so many of your teammates going in and out of the tower you’ve perched in one of the oversized chairs in order to see whose home. You’ve got a book and a blanket and are fully prepared to stay on this couch all day, especially now. Tony has boobytrapped the entire building with Mistletoe and you know for a fact that there’s none hidden in the living room.   
“Hey.” Nat says walking into the room, she looks exhausted.   
“Hey. You just get back from a mission?”  
“Yea. Me, Bucky, Steve and Tony. Everything went as planned I’m just tired.”  
“Good. Glad you’re all safe.” You turn back to your book as she goes to head out of the room. “Oh, hey.” She looks back at you, “Just so you know Tony rigged the tower with Mistletoe.”   
“Yea, Clint already got me.” She gives you a tired smile as she heads back to their room.   
Tony comes in next, looking like the cat that caught the canary.   
“Hey Sparky.” He says using the team nickname for you.  
“Tony.”  
“Like my decorations?” He smirks and you can’t help but chuckle lightly.   
“I mean, I’ve seen better.” You tell him as he comes closer. You go back to your book and are startled when he taps your shoulder. He points up and you groan softly. “How did you get that up there?” You ask looking up at the mistletoe that you could have sworn wasn’t there a minute ago.   
“A magician never reveals their tricks.” He tells you with a grin. You stand and give him a peck on the lips. “Good enough.” He laughs as Steve and Bucky walk into the room.   
“Woah. What’s going on here?” Bucky asks in amusement, Steve looks more annoyed.   
“Come over and see.” Tony says giving you a wink as he steps away. Bucky gets closer and when he’s standing directly in front of you he gives you a puzzled look. You glance up, his gaze follows yours and he bursts into laughter. He presses his lips to yours quickly then leaves, giving Tony plenty of space. You laugh then sink back down onto the couch. Steve doesn’t seem to be coming over. He doesn’t seem to be moving at all. You get back to your book, even though you’ve read it before it’s one of your favorites. Turning the page there’s a small growl from behind you, before you can turn to look Steve has rounded the corner of the chair and pulled you to your feet. His hands go to your face as he presses his lips to yours. You gasp against his lips and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. He tastes like cinnamon and coffee. He pulls his mouth from yours and rests his forehead against yours.   
“You owe me $5.” Bucky says from behind you and you hear Tony huff before a bill is passed over.   
“Wanna go find the rest of the mistletoe?” You whisper to Steve who laughs softly.  
“Yea. I do doll.” He says before wrapping his larger hand around yours and leading you out of the room to find the rest of the mistletoe. You’d have to take back what you said about Tony’s decorating. You’ve never seen any better decorating in your life.


	8. Criminal Minds Team

The music is blasting on the seventh floor of the FBI building, you actually stop moving you’re so startled by the volume. It may be a Saturday but you can’t believe that Hotch is okay with the volume. Morgan sees you through the windows and you see him laugh softly, the look on your face must be one of shocked bewilderment. You walk into the bullpen and are surprised to see your coworkers all working diligently. Morgan passes you a pair of earplugs and you squeeze his hands gratefully. Rolling the wax into a ball you put the plug in and sigh in relief. Clearly this is Penelope’s doing.   
“Does she do this every year?” You call over the music and he nods.   
“Just wait. In an hour or so she’s gonna start dragging us out of here to help her decorate. So get as much done as you can before it’s your turn.” You nod your head toward Hotch and you see Morgan laugh more than you hear it. “He acts like he hates it but it’s one of his favorite things about the holidays.”  
“Decorating with Penelope?” You ask in surprise and he nods. The two of you get to work then, as best you can with music so loud.   
Sure enough a half hour after you arrive Penelope comes in and steals Morgan away with little resistance. JJ puts up a bit more of a fight but she too goes with Penelope. Rossi is next, there’s no hesitation with him, he even sneaks the alcohol out of his office and out of the bullpen. He throws you a wink and you can’t help the laugh that passes your lips. You’re almost hoping you’re not going to be next. You want to see how long Hotch and Spencer can hold up against Penelope, or if they’ll even try. Sure enough you’re next, Penelope grabs your wrist and drags you out of the office.   
“You’re in charge of door decorations!” She tells you loudly and excitedly.   
“What am I doing?” You ask and she passes you a pair of scissors then points to a stack of papers. You look at the stack in surprise and Penelope laughs.   
“Girl, I do not mess around with the Christmas decorations.” She tells you as you settle onto the floor with the scissors she gave you.   
Ten minutes later Hotch joins you on the floor with his own pair of scissors. The two of you finish cutting out the decorations and when Hotch reaches down a hand for you you take it and he pulls you to your feet.   
“Let’s go get these up.” He calls into your ear and you nod. The two of you work quickly, and as “You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch.” Comes on you can’t help but sing along. The song changes and Hotch catches your hand and the two of you dance to the music. This isn’t the normal Hotch that you’re used to but he’s fun and you’re enjoying this new holiday tradition.   
“Less dancing more garland!” Penelope yells throwing a jumble of garland at you with a smile. You laugh and do as she says as the song changes yet again.   
“Deck the halls is right.” Hotch calls with a smile.   
“No kidding!”


	9. NCIS Team

“Please please please please please.” The goth chic blessing of a woman begs as she follows you and your boss into the bullpen. Normally Abby doesn’t stray too far from her lab, she’s got about a million and six different projects going.   
“No Abs.” Gibbs growls and your heart breaks for her a little bit when you see the downcast look on her face. She looks at you hopefully and you stop the question with a little shake of your head then motion you’ll text her.   
“Grab your gear.” Gibbs calls and you hurry to your desk to grab your bag and your gun.   
You hop into the front of Gibb’s car and Tim glares at you before sliding into the backseat.   
“How come you always get shotgun in Boss’ car?” He asks just before Gibbs climbs in.   
“Because she doesn’t annoy me with questions McGee.” He growls and you give a little huff of a laugh before you text Abby to let her know you’re in.   
The team wraps up the case quickly and that night you head over to Abby’s apartment. She’s all bundled up and ready to go when you get there, she’s convinced McGee and Tony to come join your little group and, if your remember correctly from previous car rides, the four of you sound pretty good together.   
“So are we going to Boss’ house?” Tony asks climbing into the driver’s seat.   
“Palmer and Breena first. Ducky second, Director third then Gibbs. We have alcohol for him so he’s not too pissed.” You tell them pulling the bottle of whiskey out of your bag.   
“This is how you stay his favorite isn’t it?”  
“Oh I’m so not his favorite. That’s totally Abby.”   
“Don’t forget it Tony.” She chides with a smile as she fluffs her hair. Tony turns out the lights of the car as you roll up to Jimmy and Breena’s.   
“We Wish you a Merry Christmas?” Abby whispers and you all nod then start singing. The door flies open and Jimmy and Breena are standing in the doorway grins on their faces. A very confused and sleepy Victoria is in Jimmy’s arms. They all clap for you and Breena offers cookies and hand warmers before you pile back into the car and head for Ducky’s.   
At Ducky’s house you sing “Hark the Harold Angels Sing”. Jimmy had told you it was his favorite. He comes out, a bright grin on his face then decides to join the festivities and bundles up. You’re squished between Tim and Abby in the back seat but having Ducky along is a welcome addition. Now you’ve got all three of Gibb’s favorite people in the car, there’s no way he’s gonna be mad at you. Okay, maybe a little mad.   
Your little band doesn’t stay long at the Director’s house, you sing “Jingle Bells” to him and his kids before you head over to Gibbs house.   
Gibbs doesn’t open the door, you’re singing “Silent Night”, one of his favorites but the door stays shut. That’s no big surprise since he’s probably down in his basement working on, well, something. You follow Abby into the house and down the stairs, he’s staring at the group of you in disbelief, Tony and Tim are getting quieter and quieter until you present him the bottle of whiskey. He takes it from you and presses a kiss to your temple before cracking it open.   
“Merry Christmas Boss.” Tony says as you pull out a second bottle and pass that to Gibbs.   
“Merry Christmas DiNozzo. Two bottles?”  
“One for now one for later.” You tell him with a grin as you dig out the cups you’d packed in your bag. You know well enough by now that he’s not going to have cups for your team.   
“Merry Christmas.” Gibbs says after filling all of the glasses with the amber liquid. You all repeat after him and clink your glasses together. Merry Christmas indeed.


	10. Tony Stark

“Damn it! Jarvis I need help.” You sigh finally admitting defeat.   
“Yes miss?”   
“I can’t figure out what to give Tony for Christmas or Hanukah. Which one are we even celebrating?” You groan.   
“I don’t know Miss, he hasn’t given me a wishlist ma'am.”  
“Do you at least know what holiday we’re celebrating?”  
“No miss. I can ask Mr. Stark if you’d like.”  
“No. No that’s okay Jarvis. Thank you.” You sigh softly and close your browser. What do you get for the man who can literally buy or build anything he wants? There’s a knock on your door and when you pull it open and Tony is standing there looking concerned.   
“Hey baby. You okay? Your vitals spiked.” He says reaching for you as he steps into the room. Like Bruce your powers are enhanced by emotions and by monitoring your vitals you’re able to better control the magic that sometimes seems to just burst out of you.   
“Yea, yea I’m fine.” You tell him with a little wave before he reels you in.   
“What’s going on?” He asks softly into your ear.   
“Nothing Tony.” You try to assure him. You don’t want him to worry but at the same time being so stressed about what to get the love of your life has you worried.   
“Baby your vitals are spiking again.” He mumbles as his wrist buzzes. You can’t keep the smile off of your face, you love that he cares about your wellbeing so much that he gets an alert that will even wake him up if you get stressed, scared or angry. “What’s wrong? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. How do I calm you down?”  
“Just like this.” You say into his chest and he laughs.   
“Clearly not.” He grumbles. “What’s on your mind?”  
“You’re not going to let it drop are you?”  
“Nope.” He says the word so quickly he almost spits it out before you’re done asking the question.   
“You’re going to think I’m so silly.” You say pulling away from him and leading him to the edge of your bed. “I’m stressed about what to get you for Christmas. Or are we celebrating Hanukah?”  
“Christmas. And I know exactly what I want.” He tells you with a smirk as he plays with your fingers in his lap.   
“What’s that?”  
“Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.”


	11. Jethro Gibbs

You never thought you’d see him here. Your former boss wasn’t exactly known as the most soft and cuddly man in the world. You had stayed in touch with everyone but him, Tony, McGee, Abby and even Ziva after she left too. He wasn’t much of a communicator, it wasn’t like you hadn’t wanted to stay in touch it was just so hard.   
“Gibbs.” You say in surprise as he lugs the bag of toys through the door.  
“Hi.” He doesn’t seem as surprised to see you as you are to see him. You tug on your white coat anxiously.   
“Did you make all of these yourself?” You ask trying to ease the tension between the two of you. He’d always been more protective over you than the rest of your teammates.   
“Yup.”   
“That’s very thoughtful. Why don’t you bring them this way?” You tilt your head and he nods following you. You forgot how quiet he was, functional mute Tony called him. You lead him to the giant tree and he drops the sack down in front of it.   
“Hello there Mr. Gibbs!” One of the security guards calls with a wave.   
“How many years have you been doing this?”  
“Three or four.”   
“And you never thought to come say hi?” You’re actually a little hurt.   
“Didn’t know you were at this hospital.”  
“Gibbs.” You scold and he looks up at you from where he’s pulling the wooden toys out of the bag.   
“Don’t look at me like that.” He growls and you arch a brow at him.   
“You’re not my boss anymore Gibbs. I can look at you however I want.” You inform him. He levels you with one of those blue eyed glares and you fold your arms across your chest and glare right back at him. He stands, his eyes never leaving yours and grabs your biceps pulling you to him, crushing his mouth against yours. You let out a surprised groan before you close your eyes and kiss him back, wrapping your fingers around the back of his neck. His lips are firm on yours and you could get used to the feeling of having him pressed up against you. He pulls his lips from yours and you give a breathy laugh up at him. He grins down at you and you can’t help yourself.   
“I didn’t even need to break out the mistletoe.” You tease.   
“Shut up.” He says with a grin before fusing his mouth to yours again.


	12. Pietro Maximoff

“Are you sure Piet? I don’t know anything about Hanukah.”  
“Well draga mea, I want to teach you about Hanukah. Besides if you get nervous or confused just stop time and ask.” He tells you placing a a kiss on your temple. Being the fastest man you’ve met he’s able to converse with you like normal when you stop time. It’s come in handy during more than one battle.   
“Okay. Who’ll all be there?”  
“Just Wanda, a couple of people we’ve met here and me of course.”  
“Of course.” You smile at him even though you’re feeling more than a little anxious.   
“You’re going to be fine draga mea.” Pietro assures, “It’s the last day of Hanukah.”   
“So if I make a total fool of myself I won’t have to see these people for another year.” You joke, but Pietro levels you with that blue eyed gaze of his and you can’t help the soft laugh that escapes your lips.   
“Are you going to quit stalling now?” He asks calling you out on your attempt to sneakily use your powers and you sigh. He scoops you up and you wrap your arms tightly around his neck as he zips down the stairs and out to the synagogue. He sets you down gently, as always, and you grab his hand to help steady your nerves.   
There are quite a few kids playing on the floor with a dreidel and some gold chocolate coins. The adults are all talking and mingling, there are few younger couples and you’re not surprised by the joy that crosses their faces when they see your boyfriend. They clamor around the two of you, welcoming you both and when they find out you’re not Jewish some of the girls give you a crash course on what’s going to happen during the celebration.   
Pietro whisper translates the readings and prayers to you as the candles are lit. It’s a somber and beautiful ceremony, unlike anything you’ve seen before.   
After dinner is fun too, everyone gathers around the biggest table you’ve ever seen and eats traditional food, braised short ribs, potato latke and donuts.   
“What did you think?” Pietro asks softly as you finish your meal.   
“It was beautiful Piet.” You tell him honestly.   
“I love that you were willing to come learn about my religion.”  
“Well we did celebrate Christmas too so it was only fair.” You tell him placing a soft kiss on his cheek.   
“Stop time just for a moment for me.” He mutters into your ear. You do so and he presses a firm kiss you your lips in the now silent room. He pulls you so close to him that your body is arched against him as he kisses you and you groan softly as he gently bites your lip. You pull away from him and run your fingers through his white blonde hair.   
“I love you Pietro.”  
“I love you too drags mea.” He says kissing you once more before you return time to normal.


	13. Spencer Reid

You crouch down into the snow before gently sitting down on the cold wet surface. You lay back and hiss softly as the snow hits your exposed neck.   
“What are you doing?” Spencer asks as he catches up to you at the top of the newly snowed on hill. He’s got the sled behind him, he’d insisted on dragging it up the hill.   
“Making a snow angel.” You inform him flapping your arms and legs back and forth a few times. He opens his mouth, probably to give you some fact about angels and you cut him off with a hand. “Please just let me have this one Spence.” He chuckles.   
“Alright fine.”  
“Help me up?” You ask sitting up and holding your hands out to him. He takes them and pulls you to your feet leaving a perfect impression behind.   
“Looks good.” Spencer says with a smile, still holding your hands. You press a kiss to his lips, “What was that for?”  
“Looked like you were cold.” You tease and he chuckles again. “Let’s do this.” You tell him nodding at the sled whose rope he’s still got in his hand.   
“You wanna go in front or back?”  
“Front.” He nods the climbs into the sled before spreading his legs apart and using them along with his arms to keep the red plastic from going anywhere. You climb in in front of him and settle back into his chest before putting your arms out too to help keep the sled steady.   
“Ready?” Spencer asks his voice humming though you where you’re pressed together.   
“I’m ready!” You tell him and he pulls his legs in wrapping them around you a bit. You’re both too grown up to be sharing a sled this size but you’ll take the opportunity to be pressed against him like this.   
“One,” The pair of you slide the sled forward a little before going back again, “two,” You repeat the action, “Three!” You both shove off then continue to push the sled until gravity takes over and you go zipping down the hill. Spencer wraps his arms around you and leans slightly to the left causing the sled to curve in that direction. It slows to a stop and you let out a breathy laugh. “Again?” He asks.  
“Again.” You agree. You end up climbing the hill and flying down it for the next hour before your wet snow pants, hat, gloves and jacket force you inside.   
You curl up with him, some hot chocolate with more marshmallows than any respectable cup of hot chocolate should have in front of the gas fireplace in your new house. The house you and Spencer had bought together. It’d been a big step in your relationship, for him to be able to let go of his apartment and find a house to move into with you. A house that his best friend Derek Morgan had restored, though you’d convinced Derek to put in a gas fireplace instead of restoring the old one. It’d be safer for those future nieces and nephews of his you’d argued and he’d caved at the thought of little Reid’s running around with his son.   
“Did you have fun today Spence?” You ask him softly as he turns the page of the large book in front of him.   
“I did. I never got to go sledding as a kid. Did you have a good day?”  
“The best. Any day you’re home safe and sound is a day that I like.” You tell him honestly before snuggling further into his chest. He hums happily and places a kiss on top of your head before going back to his book. You meant it though, any day that you know he’s safe, that no one is going to be shooting at him is a good day in your book.


	14. Steve Rogers

You nearly stumble over the small gift on your way out of your bedroom. Picking up the small hastily wrapped box you look for a tag but don’t find one before unwrapping it. Inside is a coffee mug with your name written across it in fancy gold letters. It’s the perfect size, the same size as the mug that Tony’d broken a week before. There’s no note inside the box or mug either so you know Tony didn’t leave it. He’d take credit.   
The next morning you’re surprised to find another gift sitting outside your door. This time it’s your favorite tea, a black tea with an orange zest to it. It doesn’t have a tag on it either. Who could be leaving these for you and why won’t they leave their name on the gifts?   
Over the next five days more little gifts show up, a pair of earrings, your favorite chocolates, a pack of fuzzy socks, a scarf that honestly looks like it was homemade which is more wonderful and a book by your favorite author that you’d been meaning to order. You try to stay up on the fifth night to see whose leaving the gifts but accidentally fall asleep before you can catch them in the act. The gift that morning is a pair of slippers, Lucky had gotten ahold of your last pair two nights ago and ripped a hole in them. So maybe they’re coming in the morning, you head over to the kitchen. Coffee. You need coffee.  
“Hey.” Bucky says brightly, he’s always been such a morning person.   
“Hi Buck.” You say with a soft yawn filling your new mug with coffee.   
“Nice mug.”  
“Thanks. Apparently I have a secret Santa whose been leaving me gifts.”  
“Wait what?” His brows knit together in worry. “They’re not stalking you or anything right?”  
“It’s someone who lives here.” You tell him with a soft laugh, “They leave the gifts outside my door.”  
“What kind of gifts are they?”  
“Slippers, mug, tea, earrings, fluffy socks, and a scarf that I think was homemade.”  
“Oh. So nothing bad.”  
“No.” You give him a smile before taking a sip of your coffee. It’s nice to know that he’s got your back.   
“Good, if you wanna train later let me know.”  
“Yea, sounds good thanks.” He nods then leaves you in the kitchen drinking your coffee.   
He doesn’t hold back during training, usually you can fend well enough but today you’re so preoccupied he catches you off guard with a throw. You land hard and get the wind knocked out of you.   
“Buck!” Steve growls hurrying over to where you’re sucking air into your lungs. “You okay?” He asks gently and you nod before wincing. “You’re not okay.”  
“Just distracted is all.” You attempt to assure him, “I’m fine.” You’re not fine, you’re pretty sure that when you hit the ground you sprained your wrist. But you don’t want Bucky to feel bad or for Steve to get pissed. Steve reaches a hand down for yours and you give him your uninjured hand even if it isn’t the hand he’d meant to take.   
“You sure you’re okay?”   
“Yea. I’m gonna call it a day Buck.” You tell him before slipping away. You don’t hear him behind you, he moves so quietly and when you stop at the supply cabinet and grab a wrap he hums softly. “Oh my god Steve!” You gasp.   
“I knew you were lying. You sprained it didn’t you?”  
“Okay fine. But it wasn’t Bucky’s fault. It was mine. Someone has been leaving me little presents and I can’t figure out who.” You tell him passing him the wrap, you’ve already been busted you don’t want to have to fight with wrapping it yourself if you don’t have to.   
“Oh.” He says looking slightly more nervous than he did before.   
“What?”  
“Nothing.” You give him your most disbelieving look and he looks away from you. “This is my fault.”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m the one whose been leaving you gifts. I didn’t know what to get you so I thought I’d do a bunch of little things. Things you actually would use.” He won’t look at you but is instead focused on the task of wrapping your wrist. You adore how he’s so gentle with you. When he finishes you take his face gently in your hands.   
“Thank you.” You whisper before pressing a kiss to his cheek. When you pull away he’s got his eyes closed and you can see the red tipped ears. You go to move away when his hand wraps around your uninjured wrist, those blue eyes of his open and search your face for a second before he plants his mouth on yours. He pulls away just as suddenly causing you to laugh softly. “That was my favorite gift.” You admit causing him to laugh.   
“I have six more days.”  
“You can keep them if you keep kissing me.” You murmur.   
“How about I do both?”   
“Deal.”


	15. Barry Allen

He may be the fastest man alive but Barry Allen is really not the most coordinated people you know. You’ve been trying to convince him to go skating for the past two weeks but to no avail. Somehow Barry always seems to come up with an excuse for why he can’t go skating with you. He has to stop a bad guy. Caitlin needs some help with some test or another. He and Cisco are working on something. He has work. It’s been very frustrating.   
“Hi Cait, have you seen Barry?”  
“No, what’s up?” You sigh heavily, and drop down into the chair by her desk.  
“I think Barry is avoiding me. I finally got him to agree to go skating with me and now he’s vanished.” You tell her, pulling your phone out of your pocket in a hopes that you’ve gotten a text from your boyfriend in the past couple of minutes. No such luck.   
“Wait, you can still skate? Even with your fire power?”  
“It’s actually really nice, it helps me cool down.” With Caitlin and her ice powers and you with your fire ones you’ve become fast friends. You needed each other, she needed you when she was too cold, to help warm her up. You needed her to help you cool down, when your body heat became too much. You’d saved one another, and Barry had been the one who’d saved both of you.   
“Oh, I suppose.” She says, she gives you a look then grabs your hands. “I have an idea.” She says with a grin and you follow her to the biggest room in Starlabs. The center of the core. “I’m going to need you to warm me up in a little later.”  
“I can do that.” You tell her with a smile, she lays down a thick layer of ice and you yank on your ice skates.   
“Do you have skates?”   
“No. But I’ll make do.” She tells you with a small shiver, her lips are turning bluer by the second. You wrap her in a tight hug and your skin makes a hissing noise when it touches her much cooler skin. She sighs as you heat her up, “Thanks.”  
“Mhmm. We should call Iris and have a ladies night since someone is blowing me off again. I could text her, see if she can bring you some skates.” You offer to Caitlin who bites her cheek before caving.   
“Okay fine!”   
“Yes!” You quickly pull your phone out of your pocket and type out a message to Iris who agrees to come join your little impromptu skating party.   
She shows up fifteen minutes later toting two pairs of skates and three coffees. “That was ridiculously fast. Did you get a lift from Barry?” You ask skating past backwards and plucking your coffee from her hand.   
“Wally.” She laughs passing Caitlin her skates and coffee. The Christmas music is blasting and the three of you are enjoying more than a bit of the idle chatter and laughter when a red streak comes bolting into the room and slides across the icy floor crashing into the wall.   
“Barry!” You cry hurrying to his side. “Oh my god! Are you okay?” You try not to spray any ice on him when you come to a quick stop at his side before sinking down next to him to check for injuries. He catches one of your hands in his and presses a kiss to your warm palm.   
“I’m okay. I’m fine.” He assures you before you press your lips to his.   
“Good. Didn’t Oliver teach you not to sprint all over without checking the area first.”  
“He said a fight and I was just looking for you.” Barry protests sitting up and rubbing his side. You shake your head at him before a grin stretches across your face. The two of you make your way to your feet and as he slips a little again you laugh softly. “And this is exactly why I kept avoiding skating.” He tells you with a pout only to join your laughter a moment later.   
Fastest man alive? Check.   
Coordinated skater? Not a chance.   
Wonderful man? Absolutely.


	16. Tim McGee

You’ve got all the ingredients out and ready to go when there’s a knock on your door. You make your way over to it and are surprised to find a grinning Tim.  
“Hey! I thought you had to work!” You say pulling him into your house.   
“We wrapped up the case.” He tells you wrapping his arms around your waist. You smile up at him before he presses his lips to yours. Your heart pounds against your chest as his lips move against yours. “I’ve missed you.” He says softly.   
“Tim we practically live together.” You laugh.   
“I know but Gibbs really pushed us on this last case, it feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.”  
“Well, I’ve got supplies out for cookies if you wanna join me in the kitchen.”  
“Are you making the gingersnaps?” He asks hopefully and you can’t help but laugh softly.   
“For you Tim? Of course. Should we make those first?”  
“Yes.” He says it so eagerly that he seems like he’s an nine-year-old.   
“Alright.” You say giving him a squeeze before separating and getting started on the gingersnaps.   
“Alright, so this is all for my grandma’s gingersnaps.” You say looking at the ingredients. “We should cut them into shapes too don’t you think?”  
“I do.” Tim agrees with a grin as you start the recipe. He digs out the cookie sheets and starts the oven as you switch on the mixer. He spreads some flour down so the dough doesn’t stick to the countertop when you cut the shapes. You work quickly and efficiently, until Tim, with a hand covered in flour, bops his hand palm open on your stomach. His flour handprint is perfect and he laughs joyously. At least until you slap some on his butt.   
“Mm. Perfect.” You tease before with a soft growl he covers his hands in more flour and covers your dark hair with the white powder. You throw some at him and soon you’re down to dust and the kitchen looks like the bag exploded. Neither you, nor Tim have escaped getting flour anywhere.   
“Truce?” He huffs out between laughter.   
“Truce.” You agree, the grin on your face is actually hurting your cheeks.   
Four hours later you’ve got the gingersnaps all done and cut into different shapes and the kitchen fully cleaned up from your impromptu flour fight.   
“I ordered Chinese since you’re clearly not to be trusted with flour.” Tim deadpans and you shoot him a mock glare.   
“You started it.”  
“And I had to be the mature adult and end it too. Otherwise it’d still be going.” He says with a smirk.   
“If you can’t stand the heat Timmy, stay out of the kitchen.”


	17. Aaron Hotchner

You knock on the door and it only takes a second for it to swing open. Aaron is standing there with a grin on his face and a Santa hat slightly askew.   
“Merry Christmas!”   
“Merry Christmas Aaron.” You tell him with a laugh. You go to enter the house when he stops you with a held up hand. You furrow your brow at him and he points up at the ceiling. “Low blow Rossi!” You call and you hear him laugh from the other side of the wall. “What would you have done if it was someone else who opened the door?”  
“Penelope opened it for me. She and Sam are already here.”   
“Are you trying to make me jealous?” You tease quietly and he grins before pulling you to him and covering your mouth with his. Most of the team doesn’t know about your relationship, Rossi does but only because he can read Aaron so well and JJ caught you kissing once.   
“Let’s get you inside and warmed up.” He says letting you cross the threshold. “I can bring your bag up to our room if you want.”  
“Me, you and Jack?”  
“No, Jack, Henry and Kai are sharing a room.”  
“So are we telling the team?”  
“If you want to.” You nod and his face breaks out in a smile. “Good.”  
JJ and her family show up soon after you did. Henry comes barreling into the house and thunders up the stairs in his excited search for Jack. Derek and Savannah aren’t long after, their toddler Hank squealing excitedly. Spencer shows up with the girl he’s been dating Sarah. The party gets loud quickly, with your whole team, your families, Rossi’s daughter and her family, it’s chaotic.   
“Alright.” Rossi says with a grin clinking his fork on his glass to quiet your rowdy group. “I want to thank you all for spending Christmas Eve here with me and my family. Now that we’ve had drinks and snacks I’d like to start my family tradition. Every year on Christmas Eve my family would have a cocktail hour followed by A White Christmas. But before that I know that Hotch has a tradition he and Jack do. Hotch?”  
“Yes, Jack could you go get the supplies?” His son nods and takes off at a sprint up the stairs. “Every year Jack and I make a Christmas ornament for each other so we’re going to hand out ornaments with someone else’s name on them. You get to decorate the ornament any way you want.” Jack comes down with the bin and everyone gets an ornament. You’ve been given Joy’s, you start the Garcia family tradition while you’re all working. Watching the classic Christmas movies, Rudolf, The Grinch, Frosty the Snowman. You all sing along when you know the words and talk quietly over the movies.   
When you’re all finished with your ornaments you leave them to dry and head outside to play in the snow, Spencer’s request. Of course Derek starts a snowball fight and a half hour later you all head back into the house soaking wet and laughing.   
“Alright, let’s split off and put on some dry clothes, pajamas, and we can give out our ornaments then watch White Christmas.” JJ says peeling the wet coat off of her younger son.   
“Before we watch the movie could we do my tradition?” You ask softly.   
“Oh of course.” JJ says gathering up as many wet coats as she can. Rossi takes the rest and the two of them head down to the laundry room while the rest of you head up to change and you grab the key. Meeting all back at the tree you unveil the key.   
“This, is a magic key.” You tell the group of five little boys, “This key will open any door so that Santa can get in when the fireplace is too hot or fake.” You explain. “We need to hang it on the front door and Santa will leave the key on the tree after he uses it.”  
“But what if someone else comes in with the key?” Jack asks.   
“Ah! I was hoping someone would ask that.” You say with a grin, “Only Santa can use the key. Do you want to test it on the door?” He nods and you hand over the key. He goes to the door and can’t get the key to fit and a smile lights his face.   
“Can I hang it?” You nod and he does before shutting and locking Rossi’s front door.   
“Alright. It’s time to give our ornaments and then hang them on the tree.” Aaron says and you all follow him back to the kitchen. You give Joy her brightly colored ornament and receive a tight hug back. Everyone hangs their ornament but you still don’t have yours. You don’t want to say anything, maybe someone was embarrassed about what it looked like but once everyone has settled down Aaron takes your hand.   
“I have your ornament.” He says, the room goes silent as your team, your family, watches him present it to you. It’s not very elaborate but has four beautifully written words on it. You go to look up at him but are startled to find him on his knee in front of you.   
“So?”  
“Hell yes.” You check the yes box on the ornament before hanging it on the tree. Your team collectively looses their minds. Aaron kisses you and slides the ring on your finger before you’re pulled away from one another to receive hugs and kisses from everyone in the room.   
After the excitement dies down you curl up next to Aaron on the couch, Jack leaning against your other side. You sigh happily and look at the ornament Aaron had made for you. The black outlined gold letters sparkle against the lights of the tree.   
Will you marry me?  
This is one Christmas tradition that you’re going to continue for a long time.


	18. Barry Allen

“Oh. Oh god that’s incredible.” Caitlin laughs as you come strutting into her apartment. You’d used your fashion degree and made your own ugly sweater complete with the Flash on it wrapped in mini lights that actually lit up. Barry was going to either love it or completely hate it. You found it completely hilarious, and he was going to have to peel it off of your cold dead body if he didn’t like it.   
“I thought about making you and Cisco each one but I didn’t have enough time. Anyway, your sweater is awesome.” She has a red sweater on with beakers and microscopes on it. They’re in the shape of a heart and there’s more glitter on it than should be humanly possible.   
“Why thanks. I added the glitter myself.”  
“I love it. Where’s Cisco?”  
“Right here.” He says coming through the door with an armful of food. “That sweater is dope.” He laughs.   
“Yours too Cisco.” You grin, his is a red and green chevron pattern that wouldn’t look half bad if not for the giant Santa coming out of a chimney that adorned the front.   
“Hey Caitlin?” Barry calls from the doorway, his face is blocked by the vast amount of alcohol in his arms, “Can you help me?”  
“Geeze Barry. Need a little more alcohol?” You tease startling him enough where he nearly drops some of the bottles in his arms.   
“Oh, uh hey. I didn’t, I didn’t know you were here already.” He says putting all of the bottles down on the countertop. That’s when he sees the sweater you’re wearing and his mouth drops open.   
“Yea, Caitlin said seven so I was here at seven.” You smirk as he stares at your sweater, you’re not going to say anything, you’re just going to wait and see how long it takes him to say something.   
“Well, I’m glad you’re here.” He says a blush covering his face before he zips off out of the room.   
“Oh my god he’s so in love with you.” Caitlin hisses and you laugh.   
“Oh please.” You don’t want to get your hopes up, he’s The Flash. He could have anyone he wanted.   
“No he does.” Cisco agrees before with a red streak Barry comes flying back into the room. This time he’s wearing his ugly sweater. It’s got Santa and his crew of reindeer on it and is truly ugly.   
The rest of the party shows up not much later. Felicity Smoak, Oliver and Thea Queen, John Diggle and his wife Layla as well as Roy Harper. Iris and Joe show up with Dr. Wells and Joe’s partner Eddie. It’s a rowdy, loud, fun party. The ugly sweaters are so fantastic and you win a prize for your sweater, much to Felicity’s chagrin. She and Oliver had couple sweaters that made a scene of an elf party when they stood together. As the party continues on you need to take a little break from all of the chaos. You make your way to the small balcony that was made to get up to the rooftop and after jamming the door open you lean against the cold metal bars of the stairway.   
“Hey.” His voice is soft but it still causes you to jump slightly. “Sorry.”  
“No Barry don’t be.” You say with a soft laugh. “I just needed some fresh air.”  
“So you’re okay?”  
“Oh yea. Thank you.” You say wrapping a hand around his arm.   
“I could, I could stay if you want.”  
“I’d like that.” You admit quietly. Barry nods and moves closer to you, giving off some much appreciated warmth. You move instinctively closer to him, his arm wraps around your shoulders and he sighs softly. “You okay?” You ask looking up at him.   
“This is nice.” He says it so quietly that you’re not even sure he said anything.   
“Mhmm.” You agree wrapping your arms more tightly around him. He hums happily and you can’t help but chuckle softly.   
“Hey?” You look up at him and are surprised to see him looking down at you. He presses his lips to yours softly, you kiss him back before he pulls away from you in surprise. “You want this?” He asks sounding surprised.   
“Allen? Just shut up and kiss me.” He does.


	19. Wanda Maximoff

You watch in mild amusement as your best friend scurries around the kitchen. She’s looking more than a little stressed out at this point and even though you’ve offered to help about a half dozen times you open your mouth to offer again.   
“Don’t. Don’t even say it.” She warns her accent thick with stress.   
“Wanda. Let me help or you’re going to wear yourself out so much you’ll be asleep before dusk.”  
“But you don’t know the recipes.”  
“Wanda. I can speak and read in any language. I think I can handle it.” She sighs heavily before passing your a recipe written in Romanian. It’s for donuts, homemade donuts. “Donuts?”  
“Yes. We make food with oil because the oil lasted eight days. It was a miracle.”  
“That’s why Hanukkah is eight days long right?”  
“It is.” She smiles a soft sad smile. It’s nice that you’re able to continue the traditions even though her family is gone.   
“So what is a agățat de cartofi crocantă? A crispy potato latke?”  
“They’re kind of like hash brown pancakes.” She tells you not looking away from the sauce that she’s making.   
“They sound fantastic.” You tell her honestly. “Anything I can fry.” You tease with a laugh. You get to work on the donuts, the dough is easier than you thought it would be. More time consuming, and the hot oil is kind of freaking you out. You’ve been hit by it before and it’s not fun or pleasant.   
“If you can take the meat I will finish the donuts.” Wanda offers and you grin over at her. She knows you too well.   
The two of you work well together, it comes from being on a team for the past three years. Steve has accused you of being able to read one another’s minds you’re that insync. You finish dinner just in time.   
“Something smells fantastic.” Tony says strutting into the room.   
“Traditional Hanukah dinner.” Wanda says proudly as the rest of the team comes filing into the room. She leads the group of you in a prayer, then she reads from the Torah and nods at you to light the candles. You release Steve’s hand and light the candles one by one as she nods at you to do so. There’s a moment of silence for her family, for the brother you’ve heard about but never got to meet.   
The rest of the meal is full of laughter and conversation. Not all of the conversations stay in English, mostly Bucky and Wanda talking about nothing in particular to annoy Sam. But it’s a fun night. One that you know you’ll look forward to again next year.


	20. Bucky Barnes

You gaze out of the window of the safe house you and Bucky are currently hunkered down in and sigh. You had so been looking forward to walking through New York City and admiring the lights and decorations.   
But right now you couldn’t even walk. A bullet had torn through your right leg during the last mission. So unless you were really stubborn (which was most of the time) you couldn’t get anywhere without Bucky’s help. You sigh softly again as the lights twinkle from across the street.   
“Hey doll.” His soft voice startles you and you wince slightly at the pain. “I’m sorry.” He says looking guilty.  
“Don’t be, I’m just bummed. I love walking through The City and looking at all of the lights. Wandering through the decorated rows of windows. Instead I’ve been shot and am stuck in this tiny little house looking at one house with a few boring lights on them.”  
“You wanna go see the lights?”   
“Yea.”  
“Then let’s go!”   
“How do you suggest we do that? We’re kind of wanted criminals right now.”  
“Wanted by a government whose leader is being mind controlled.” He says sitting down next to you.   
“I don’t think that the cops are going to believe that.” You laugh and he groans leaning back against the window you’ve been looking out of.   
“Alright. How about we hop in the car and drive around?”  
“You don’t have to do that for me Buck.” You tell him, you don’t want to be a bother and he is going to have to carry you out to the car.   
“Come on! It’ll be fun! I’ll make some hot chocolate with peppermint, I know how you like that.” He offers smirking at you. He’s not wrong, that is your favorite way to have hot chocolate.   
“Okay fine. Make a thermos of coca and I’ll get on as much warm clothing as I can.”  
“Do you want me to take you somewhere?” He asks.   
“No. I’ll be fine.” He shoots you a disbelieving look and you shoo him away with a laugh and he goes. You climb to your feet once he leaves the room and gently pop yourself up into a handstand, walking on your hands you make it to the bathroom before landing on your good leg. You hand walk your way to your bedroom and tie on your boots before shrugging on your coat.   
“How did you get over here?”   
“Hand walked.”  
“Impressive.” He smirks, “How about I help you out this time?”  
“Deal.” Bucky carries you to the car and you slide in careful not to jostle your leg too much.   
You spend the next hour driving around the small city. Oohing and ahhing over the different light displays. There are a couple of Avenger themed ones, a couple are set to music. Halfway through the ride you slide the armrest up and slide over next to Bucky resting your smaller body against his.   
“Thanks for doing this Buck.” You say over the soft Christmas music playing on the radio.   
“Anytime.” He says giving you a little squeeze. “Merry Christmas doll.”  
“Merry Christmas Bucky.”


	21. NCIS Team

“Stupid cast.” You growl as you bump it, yet again, on the side of your desk. It makes a loud clang and startles Tony awake. “Sorry.”  
“For what?” He asks attempting to sound awake.   
“Come on DiNozzo. I know you were asleep.” You tell him shooting him an exasperated look. He chuckles as he rubs his eyes and then grabs his go bag.   
“Are you ready to go home?” He asks eyeing your bag on the floor, zipped, packed and ready to go.   
“I suppose. Although there’s more Christmas cheer here than at my place.” You’re pretty depressed about that fact, Christmas was your favorite time of year and now that you had a broken leg there wasn’t going to be any exciting decorating since it was so hard to move. There’d be no tree either, no way were you going to be able to go out and get a tree let alone get it up in your house and decorated.   
“Alright crutches.” Tony teases passing you your crutches as you make your way to your feet. You stand on one shaky leg and pull on your coat before taking your crutches from him. It takes forever to get anywhere but luckily DiNozzo is able to bring the car around to the front so you don’t have to go out in the wet snow. He takes your crutches from you as you slide into the passenger seat. It’s a good thing that the two of you live in the same building. It’s made getting to work and home much easier.   
“You hungry?” He asks as he pulls out of the Navy yard.   
“I could eat.” You tell him and he grins then heads for your favorite pizza place. When he comes out he has four pizzas and after he puts them in the back seat he avoids your gaze. “Tony. Why do you have four pizzas?”  
“Two for me two for you. I don’t plan on leaving my apartment, it’s supposed to be a polar vortex all weekend.”  
“You think I can eat two pizzas, by myself, in two days?” You stare at him and he meets your gaze.   
“Maybe if all you eat is pizza?”  
“Yea cuz that sounds healthy.” You shake your head at him as he pulls into your shared parking lot. You crutch your way into the building as Tony parks the car. He meets you in the lobby with all four pizzas. It doesn’t take long to get to your floor, you unlock your front door and the tears spring to your eyes. Standing in your apartment you’re surprised to find Abby, Jimmy, Tim, Ducky and Gibbs. Everyone has decorations in their hands, Gibbs is up on a ladder putting the star on top of the tree. Tim is holding one end of the garland, Jimmy has the other as Abby centering it.   
“Surprise!” Abby cries as Ducky helps you get off your coat.   
“You guys! This, this is incredible.” You tell them blinking back tears. “Incredible.” You breathe.   
Everyone gathers around for pizza and pop. Spiked hot chocolate and White Christmas follows after. Gibbs wraps an arm around your shoulders and presses a kiss to your temple.   
“Merry Christmas.” He mutters into your hair and you hum happily as your eyes drift shut.


	22. Derek Morgan

“Come on Derek! The snow is big and fluffy, they’d make such beautiful pictures.” You tell him grasping his arm as the two of you stand at the front window.   
“I know baby girl but isn’t the snow bad for your camera?”  
“I have a plastic bag that fits over it.” You tell him giving him your best puppy dog eyes.   
“Alright baby. Alright.” He laughs pressing a kiss to your temple.  
The two of you bundle up in your dark peacoats and he tugs on his maroon scarf. You take your light grey one with the winter green hat and then with your camera and tripod in tow you head out into the snow.  
They’re those big, wet snowflakes that look fake and are just perfect for a Christmas card. You weave your fingers through his as the two of you stroll down the quiet street. On Christmas Eve you’d expect more people around.   
“Here.” You tell Derek softly, stopping dead in your tracks. Setting down the tripod in the center of the sidewalk you walk him to where you want him in the frame. “Okay, just stay there.”  
“Yes ma'am.” He says with a smile before kissing your hand. You can’t help but chuckle at his antics he can always make you smile, and god does he take a good picture. You line up the shot and press the button, the timer starts as you hurry over to him. Putting a hand on his chest and an arm around his waist he wraps an arm around you and just before the camera flashes he tilts your chin up and presses a kiss to your lips.   
“Derek!” You laugh pulling away. You grin up at him then stand on your toes and kiss him again.   
“Did I ruin the picture?”   
“Probably not.” You tell him as you untangle yourself from his warm embrace. Of course the photo is perfect, you set the timer again and take another one where you’re both smiling at the camera then move on.   
“Let’s make a snow man!” You tell Derek when you reach a nice empty patch of snow. “I’ll make me and you can make you they can be our Christmas card!” You tell him excitedly.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yea! Come on babe, it’ll be funny.” You tell him as you start on the base of your snowman. Derek groans softly before he starts on his own snowman. When you finish the two snowmen you put your hat and scarf on the snowman then Derek adjusts your snowman’s stick arm and then you take the picture. “Oh my god Derek these are going to be so cute.”  
“Set your timer beautiful. We can take a picture with them.” He suggests and you do. He stands between your two snowmen and again, before the picture is snapped he moves. Dropping to one knee he points at your snowman’s hand where a diamond ring is hanging. “Marry me?” You stare at him as the camera clicks and you nod. As Derek kisses you you hear your camera click a few more times.   
“What?” You ask pulling away and are pleased to find his team all standing there grins on their faces, your best friend is snapping pictures and you practically scream with joy at seeing her. Derek slides the ring on your finger before he lets you go to meet the group of people that have magically assembled.   
“Derek.” You say as you pack everything up, “Thank you. For the surprises today. I-I still can’t believe it. You and Frostina are such a gorgeous couple.” You tease. He did, after all, put the ring on the snowman first.  
“Nah baby. You’re the one who brings the gorgeous into this couple.” He tells you wrapping an arm over your shoulder. You’re both quiet for a minute then he stops suddenly and kisses you again. “Merry Christmas baby.” He mumbles.   
“Merry Christmas Derek.”


	23. Spencer Reid

“Wait. So you don’t have any traditions?” You say looking at your best friend in surprise. His hair still wet from the shower he’d taken to warm up after playing in the snow for almost two hours.   
“Not really. I mean my mom would always read the night before Christmas to me on Christmas Eve but I knew about Santa by first grade.”   
“Wow. That’s so young.”  
“I did the math and it just didn’t make sense.” Spencer says with a shrug.   
“Of course you did Spence.” You say with a laugh. “But we have to fix this.”  
“Fix what?”  
“The traditions issue! Come on, we can do some of my family’s traditions. Starting with dinner.” You pull your phone from your pocket and order a pizza for the two of you. Pepperoni, spinach and feta cheese, just the way you like it. “Alright Spence, what movie do you want to do first?”  
“What are my options?”   
“The cartoon version of The Grinch and Frosty the Snowman. The claymation version of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.” You tell him listing them off on your fingers. “There’s also one about Santa but I don’t know the name of it.”  
“Let’s start with Rudolph.” He says and you dig the DVD out of the box it’s in. You snuggle down next to him until the pizza shows up, then he gets up and pays for it, despite your protests.   
“Plates?”  
“Nah.” You tell him and he laughs before joining you back on the couch.   
You eat the pizza and watch the movies in silence, except for the occasional laugh. You’re surprised that Spencer has actually been able to stay this quiet for so long. He usually interrupts the movie to give you some sort of fact or some other little tidbit about the movie. You relax against him as the credits roll he surprises you.   
“Hey. Wanna go get a tree with me?”  
“What? Right now?”  
“Yea. I don’t have one.”  
“Spencer Christmas is two days away.”  
“I know. Come get s tree with me.”  
“Do you have decorations?”  
“Uh.”  
“We’ll need those too won’t we?” You laugh as you climb to your feet.   
There aren’t many trees left but Spencer gets a good deal on one that’s very, Charlie Brown Christmas and perfectly sized for the space in his apartment he wants to put it. You’re humming quietly as the two of you decorate, and Spencer surprises you again by reaching his long, lean frame over yours to hang a couple of the colorful balls you’d bought.   
“I’m sorry am I in your way?” You tease.   
“No you’re good.” He chuckles then reaches for the star placing it on the very top of the tree.   
“Alright Spence. We’ve got one last thing to do.”  
“What’s that?”   
“A Charlie Brown Christmas with, hot chocolate and peppermint sticks to mix it.”   
“Sounds perfect. Hey, thanks for doing this with me.” He says pulling you into a tight hug before kissing the top of your head.   
“Any time Spence. You’re my best friend. Best friends have traditions.”  
“You’re spending the night right?”  
“Yes?” You say sounding puzzled.   
“Why don’t we spike that coca.”  
“Dr. Reid. I like the way you think.”


	24. Tony DiNozzo

It was the look of wide eyed wonder that completely stole your heart. Tali has her hands pressed against the window and her face isn’t further away. She’s never seen snow before, and at almost four she’s in complete wonder.   
“Can I give her my present early?” You whisper to Tony.  
“It’s not Christmas yet.” He murmurs back.   
“I know but it’s s-n-o-w-i-n-g out and I got her s-n-o-w p-a-n-t-s.” You spell out the words you don’t want her to accidentally overhear and are pleased by the happy look on her dad’s face.   
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Tony. The two of you have been in my life for almost two years now. There was no way I wasn’t getting both of you presents.”  
“If you want to give Tali her present you’re more than welcome.” You pat his chest gently before leaning away from him and standing.   
“Hey Tali. Want to open a Christmas present now?”  
“Yea!” She squeals and you pluck the present that you know has the snow pants in it. You pass it to her and she tears the present open. “Puffy pants!” She yells and you can’t help the laugh that slips past your lips.   
“They’re called snow pants Tali. They make it so we can play out in the snow without getting all wet.”  
“Abba can I go outside and play?”  
“Why don’t we all go?” You say shooting Tony a mischievous grin.   
“That is a great idea! Let’s all go play in the snow Tali!” The little girl shrieks with joy and both you and Tony laugh. “Potty first Tali.” He says and she runs to the bathroom, her snow pants flying behind her like a flag. When you finally get her all bundled up the sky is starting to darken.   
Tali doesn’t seem to know what to do first but her dad does. He pelts you with three snowballs so quickly that if you didn’t know better you’d have thought he had them ready to go before you even got out here.   
“Anthony DiNozzo Junior!” You scold with a laugh. You duck as yet another snowball whizzes toward you. “Come on Tali! Let’s get Abba!” You tell her and you run after him with her waddling along behind you. You tackle him into the snow and she flops down on his shins with a giggle.   
“Taken down by the two most beautiful women in the world!” He groans before pressing his lips to yours. “I surrender.” He mutters. Tali flops down in the snow next to him and starts to roll across the white front lawn. You stand and Tony joins you a second later, wrapping an arm around your waist as the two of you watch Tali stick her tongue out to catch the still falling flakes. “You’re coming to celebrate the last day of hanukah with us right?”  
“Yea, I’ll be there. I don’t know any of the traditions but if you want me there I’m there. Oh and one other thing.” You plop the handful of snow you’d hidden from his view on top of his head then sprint and slide away from him.   
“Oh no you don’t!” He cries sprinting after you to the sound of your and Tali’s laughter. There’s nothing quite like snow.


	25. Team Flash

You sigh and look at the strip of paper again. His name is scrawled untidily across it and you rub your temples. What the hell do you get for the fastest man alive? Anything that would really help him in his crime fighting he already has. You sigh again and fold the paper tucking it into your pocket as an alarm goes off.   
“Barry we’ve got a meta sighting.” You call over your shoulder.   
“Where?”  
“Williams and fourth.”  
“On it.” He’s out of the room before you can say go. He takes care of the meta quickly and easily then brings him back and puts him into the pipeline.   
“That was easy.” You smirk at him as he comes flying back into the room.   
“Yea, he wasn’t trying to hurt anyone, he just didn’t know how to control them.” You hum softly before tapping your pencil on the deck. “You okay?”  
“Just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“Secret Santa. I’m stumped on what to get.”  
“Who did you get?” He asks innocently and you laugh.   
“Nice try Mr. Allen but that kind of ruins the secret part.”  
“I had to try.” He laughs wrapping his around around your shoulders from behind you and pressing a quick kiss to your cheek. “I’m going to go get a coffee from jitters, you want anything?”  
“Nah, I’ve got a story I’ve got to finish.”  
“Alright. Want me to take you to work?”  
“And start another shirt on fire? No thanks.” You laugh before slinging your bag over your shoulder and standing. You kiss him quickly then head out of the building, he passes by you with a whoosh of air then comes back, kissing you again before passing you by. He tastes like coffee and that’s when it hits you, the perfect gift.   
You stop at Jitters before heading back to work and get him a fifteen dollar gift card. Then you head over to a store and get him a reusable mug, the plastic kind with a lid on it and a handle. Barry’s always loved coffee, and since his body goes through the caffeine and food he takes in with his high metabolism you’re pretty pleased with your gift.   
Three days later you all gather back at STAR labs to swap gifts. Cisco was your Secret Santa and when you open the box you’re confused.   
“Cisco, what is this?” It’s like a thick smock that snaps together down the side. It seems like it’s made from the same material as Barry’s suit.   
“It’s a fireproof cover so that when Barry runs you places to help fight crime you won’t keep starting on fire.”   
“Oh. My. God. Cisco! This is the best thank you.” You tell him excitedly before giving him a tight hug. “I’ll actually be able to wear clothes more than once!”   
“It’s no big deal.” He says blushing and you give him another hug. Then Barry opens his gift and is ecstatic. He thanks you over a dozen times and you can’t help but laugh and remind him it’s only a coffee mug and a gift card but he doesn’t care. One of the great things about Barry is that he’s just so kind. The alert goes off and you both groan softly.   
“Let’s get to work.” He says and you nod. No rest for the wicked which means no rest for heroes.


	26. Derek Morgan

The music is playing throughout the house and you’re dancing around Dave’s kitchen as you wait for the ham to come out of the oven.   
“How’s it going in here?” Morgan asks with a small smirk, catching you mid-twirl.   
“Good.” You beam at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the open space. He laughs before spinning you then swaying to the music, one hand on your waist and the other in your hand.   
“How much longer for the ham?”  
“About two songs.”  
“Good. I like having you in my arms.” He flirts and you shake your head at him.   
“Oh Derek Morgan. You flirt you.” You tease him and instead of answering he pulls your body flush against his and continues to sway in silence.   
The timer buzzes and you slip out of his arms and head to the oven, then pull it out and check to make sure it’s done.   
“Is the ham ready?” JJ asks coming into the kitchen with two empty wine glasses.   
“It is. Can you let Dave know? I think he wanted to carve.” You tell her and she nods as she fills the two glasses with wine. Sure enough, a few minutes after she disappears Dave comes bustling into the kitchen and gets started on cutting into the ham. “Derek can you help me get the rest of the food out onto the table?”   
“Of course sweet girl.” He says with a smile so you load up his arms with plates of food. There are fresh rolls, mashed potatoes, green beans, salad, brown sugar covered carrots, fruit salad and ham. You and the team all sit down before Dave stands and taps his glass with his spoon. The sweet tone causes the group to quiet down.   
“I’d like to thank you all for being here tonight. It’s been one hell of a ride and I’m glad that the people I’m taking that ride with are all of you. We may not win them all but thanks to you we’re making the world a better place. I am blessed to call you my family. Cheers.”  
“Cheers!” You all echo clinking your glasses together before taking a sip of wine.   
The meal is full of laughter and stories. You love this group of people and they’ve all come to mean so much to you. The meal is wonderful and the two pies that Penelope and Emily had made look delicious, somehow they taste even better. Derek keeps shooting you looks until you furrow your brow at him in confusion. He just laughs softly before going back to his food. When you finish eating Hotch, JJ and Reid take kitchen clean up and Derek grabs your hand before dragging you away from the group.   
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.” He says lowly with a soft laugh as you round the corner of the hallway. He stops suddenly and then points up at the ceiling.   
“No way.” You look up and sure enough there’s mistletoe hanging in the middle of the hallway. You laugh and raise an eyebrow at him, you’re acting like it’s no big deal but in all honesty your heart is pounding against your chest. You’ve wanted this for a while now and you’re hoping this means your feelings are returned.   
He leans down and softly presses his lips against yours. Your eyes flutter shut and you wrap your arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss, pulling your body flush against his. When he lets go you’re pretty sure you look like you’ve been struck by lightening.   
“Merry Christmas?” He asks looking worried.   
“Merry Christmas.” You say before kissing him again.


End file.
